One Simple Touch
by Inumaru12
Summary: With one simple touch, and everything seems to change between them. DXAshley fluff romance. Short. w one-shot


**Title:****One Simple Touch**

**Series:** Video Game: **Memory Trace**

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Pairing:** DXAshley (Though it's light)

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Memory Trace.

**Summery:** With one simple touch, and everything seems to change between them.

**Inumaru12:** Okay, I just beat the game for third time last night. It took me a couple of hours and I finally got the good ending. I was very happy with that and inspired to write a story because I loved the chemistry between Daniel and Ashley.

BTW!!! There has been confirmation on a sequel for the game. The sequel will be on the wii and is to be released in Japan in summer of 09. It has yet to be determined when it will be released in America and Europe but my guesses are that it will be released in America/Europe winter of 09 or spring of 2010. I don't know for sure when it is coming out so don't take my word for it.

Enjoy my first Memory Trace story! REVIEW PLEASE!

**One Simple Touch**

Ashley and D, whose name they found out was really Daniel, stood watching the moon from the bay. The sound of waves crashing and the smell of the salty water filled their senses. The two Stood close to one another, knowing that they would be leaving soon.

"Ashley…"

The white haired girl looked over at the floating figure and felt her throat tighten. D was staring right at her, his eyes filled with so much emotion.

"D…" She managed to choke out with some difficulty.

"Ashley…I have this feeling…This feeling that it's time for me to go…to pass on." He said, his eyes burrowing into hers.

"D…I-" Her throat closed up again, Ashley felt her eyes begin to prickle. The tell tale sign of tears about to come.

"Ashley…Will you put your hand against mine? Please?" The ghost asked, suddenly looking shy. The white haired girl smiled.

"Of course D."

She slowly put her hand up to D's and was surprised at what she felt. She had expected him to be cold but he was actually warm. D chuckled at the surprise on her face and Ashley couldn't help but blush a little. She tightened her hand and intertwined her fingers with D's own. His pale face lit up with surprise before softening lightly.

"Ashley…" He said in such a soft and caring tone that made the girl shiver slightly in pleasure. A light began to glow around D, starting from his heart until it completely enveloped him and Ashley.

The teenager felt the light around her and felt like she was sitting in front of a fire. It was so warm and so comfortable. She was so content in the warmth of the light she didn't hear the gasps of her Dad, Uncle, and the Captain as the light that made D visible to all. All she knew was that D was in front of her, holding her hand with his, and that she didn't want him to go.

"Ashley?"

It was Richard, Jessica, the Captain, and himself had come up to Ashley but she didn't move her eyes away from D. She was afraid if she did, he would disappear for good.

"Dad?" Never taking her eyes away from D.

"Who is this? He wasn't here a second ago." Her father, Richard, said. He voice was shocked and amazed.

"This…this is D, but his full name is Daniel Edwards." She said, her voice was so soft as she said his full name. Because she was still looking at her ghostly friend she didn't see the shock that fitted on her father's face and the confusion on her aunt's face.

"Edwards…As in the Edwards who lived in the mansion…But that isn't possible." But Richard could help but stare in amazement.

"Ashley, I have to go now." D said, reluctantly. He didn't want to pass on so much anymore now, but he knew it wouldn't do him too much good to stay either.

"Oh…So soon?" Her voice barely above a whisper now. "We've only know each other for a day and I already feel like you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Ashley. Thank you for everything, it because of you I'm able to move on." D stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her, getting a hug back. The two stood for like that for a little while until D pulled away. He put a hand up to her cheek and brushed away her one tear that slid down her cheek.

"Goodbye Ashley."

He then disappeared in a blue light, making the others blink many times until they got their sight back. Ashley stared up at the sky, gnawing on her bottom lip gently.

"Goodbye Daniel." She whispered to the night sky. She stood there for a few moments before she rubbed at her eyes, trying to get the tears out of her eyes. She turned and looked at the gob smacked adults.

"How would you guys like to hear a story?" She asked, smiling at them.

They all nodded and she laughed slightly, taking her father and aunt by the hand to lead them to the boat.

"It all started when I left the boat to go and find Jessica…"

**The End**

**Inumaru12:** Well there you go. It's all done. I'm planning on writing another but the next one will be really angsty and stuff and I dunno when it'll be up at all because I've got so much other stories to work on. Well I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review, even if it's to say "Good". Thanks!!! Bye!


End file.
